Inimigo Meu
by Bela Patty
Summary: Pode durante uma guerra dois inimigos cultivarem sentimentos, que não ódio, um pelo outro ? OneShot. UA. Yaoi. Milo x Kamus.


**INIMIGO MEU**** (1)**

-oOo-

_Itália, fim da madrugada. Em um futuro qualquer._

O pipocar das metralhadoras aliadas era bálsamo para seus ouvidos. Se não fizesse a França fronteira com aquele país imundo, também aprovaria a intenção alemã em explodir uma bomba em território italiano.

"A Europa, sob uma única moeda, selará a aliança de uma única nação" - não se recordava no momento quem fizera tão herético comentário, mas certamente esta infame utopia nascera da mente subversiva de um político insano de algum país execrável, como a Itália.

Aliás, quem teve a estapafúrdia idéia de chamar aquela nação desgraçada a se juntar ao G8 deveria ser executado em praça pública. Antes fosse chamado G7 ! Alemanha, Japão, Estados Unidos e até mesmo a facínora Inglaterra, vá lá, mas chamar um paisinho de merda como aquele - recheado de mafiosos - a fazer parte de tão poderosa organização ? Isso só podia ser uma piada. Piada que se transformou em traição anos mais tarde, quando a Itália uniu-se aos corvos ingleses para declarar guerra à Alemanha e à França.

Como um bom e legítimo francês, - não um daqueles suburbanos nascidos na Argélia ou em quaisquer países onde predomina a língua francesa, mas nascido em Paris, de pais parisienses - soube desde o princípio o perigo em dar poder aos tolos. A segunda guerra mundial deveria ter acabado não apenas com Mussolini, mas com o câncer europeu chamado _Itália_. Ao invés de dividir a Alemanha, deveriam ter cercado aquela_bota velha _(2) e ateado fogo. Como Nero fez tão sabiamente no passado. (3)

Quem lhe ouvisse os pensamentos cheios de ódio, poderia chamar-lhe xenofobista ou intolerante, mas esta fúria sobrepujava o simples racismo ou preconceito: era a expressão da dor ao ver o próprio país sangrar na mão de estrangeiros, os sentimentos de um filho que vê a mãe ser ultrajada; pois um dos estopins da Guerra foi a explosão - e completa destruição - das torres da catedral de Notre Dame em Paris. Quarenta e nove mortos. Doze franceses. Um grupo terrorista italiano assumiu a autoria. Quando o governo italiano acolheu-os e não os condenou, o coração da França sangrou. Aos bárbaros e profanadores, deveria ser tirado o direito à vida.

Tido como uma pessoa de mente aberta, Kamus nunca imaginou odiar outro país mais que a Inglaterra (4), mas a Itália esforçou-se para isso.

Ah, se a França tivesse sido mais enérgica no passado... em pensar que riram e protestaram quando, no saudoso ano de 2005, seu país ficou contra uma constituição única para a Comunidade Européia. Já não bastava ter como _irmãos _países tão inexpressivos economicamente como Portugal, Grécia e Eslováquia, ainda ser obrigado a ter os mesmos direitos e obrigações que eles ? Cinqüenta e cinco por cento da população francesa votou corretamente: NÃO. Afinal, o quê aqueles caipiras medíocres tinham a acrescentar ? Talvez o mesmo que a Polônia: serviam apenas para aumentar a horda de ratos imundos, famintos e desesperados por roer o tesouro tão arduamente conquistado pelos países de verdade.

Seus pensamentos seguiam repletos de ódio e agressividade.

Ah, se a França tivesse sido menos benevolente no passado... teria dizimado os parasitas que agora se aliavam à Itália e Inglaterra e não precisaria colocar seus filhos em pleno território italiano, lutando contra aqueles selvagens. Em pensar que uma bomba biológica poderia livrar o mundo da reles... Era pena a França fazer fronteira com a Itália.

"Maldito inglês." – pensou ao atirar em um soldado inimigo. Ao chegar mais perto, viu impresso no capacete a bandeira verde, branca e vermelha. Era um italiano. – "Droga. Gastei duas balas com este imprestável. Merecia apenas uma."

Para falar a verdade, ainda não sabia o que fazia ali. A França deveria ter sido mais enérgica e enviado apenas franceses argelinos ou dos guetos para a guerra. Não fariam a menor falta mesmo. Logo se deu por si. Seu país realmente enviara a maior parte de franceses _não-puros_ para a guerra, mas alguém precisava liderá-los, não ? Era exatamente isso o que fazia naquele lugar. Os membros de seu regimento estavam logo atrás de si.

Chegava agora a um prédio governamental. Mal deu a volta por ele e um barulho ensurdecedor ouviu-se à sua esquerda. A bomba detonada perfurou o chão. Kamus caiu dentro do abismo aberto. O prédio desmoronou, encerrando o destemido soldado dentro dele.

-oOo-

_Um pouco antes..._

Milo já estava cheio de afazeres quando recebeu ordens de descer até o depósito e pegar outros medicamentos.

"Mas para quê estes idiotas se matam tanto ?" – perguntou-se ao terminar a longa escada para o subsolo.

Abriu a porta do depósito. Pegou o que precisava e saiu. Tiros vindos de fora. Seriam inimigos ? Nem deu tempo para refletir. Ouviu um enorme estrondo. Pulou para o lado antes de um pedaço de teto desabar sobre si. Entretanto, não conseguiu desviar de todas as pedras. Uma atingiu-o, derrubando-o.

Depois da pancada, sua cabeça latejava. Olhou em volta. O pó ainda subia. Certamente algum louco detonara a bomba por conta da proximidade de inimigos.

Irritou-se. Quantos pedaços humanos restariam para tratar ?

Ouviu um grito ao longe. Virou-se naquela direção. Esfregou os olhos, mas a poeira que cobria o ar - aliada à baixa iluminação - deixava o lugar em uma semi-penumbra. O grito certamente partira de uma vítima. Ligou a lanterna para encontrá-la. Ao menos o equipamento ainda funcionava. Maldita a hora em que recebeu ordem de trazer os medicamentos. A porta por onde passara minutos antes estava destruída. Agora pedras imensas obstruíam a passagem. Não seria por ali que conseguiria sair.

Andou pela sala. Aproximou-se de uma abertura do teto. Olhou para cima. Provavelmente a bomba explodira ali. Como o dia começava a amanhecer a visibilidade ainda não era suficiente. Ouviu um clique à sua direita e virou-se, mas não deu tempo. Alguém atirou.

-oOo-

_Um pouco antes..._

Kamus não teve sorte. Depois de ser tragado para o andar de baixo, não foi rápido o bastante para evitar que os escombros caíssem sobre si. Levantava-se do chão no momento em que as pedras o pegaram. Caíram em cheio sobre sua bacia e o prensaram contra o solo. Ficou preso debaixo dos escombros, em uma cômoda posição nem de costas, nem lateral, com os ossos abaixo da cintura parecendo estarem todos esmagados. Gritou de dor. A pressão das pedras em seu corpo era insuportável. Tentou mover-se, mas apenas conseguiu um desconforto ainda maior. Gemeu. Ouviu passos. Poderia ser um inimigo. Uma lanterna acendeu-se. Os passos agora estavam mais perto. Visualizou uma pessoa e mirou. Assim que o desconhecido chegou mais perto, atirou.

-oOo-

Milo teve sorte. Felizmente o tiro não o atingiu, mas com o susto a lanterna foi para o chão, iluminando e cegando parcialmente seu agressor.

Escondido por uma coluna, conseguia visualizar o inimigo. Seu rival estava evidentemente tenso e apontava o revolver para o nada. Era um homem branco, de cabelos escuros. O capacete caído ao lado não revelava seu país de origem. Mas uma coisa era certa: ele estava em desvantagem. Provavelmente fora vítima do desabamento, pois estava preso debaixo das pedras. Milo titubeou por alguns instantes, entretanto era um soldado e deveria agir como tal.

Abandonou a coluna e andou sorrateiro pela sala, encostando-se à parede. Aproximou-se do inimigo pela retaguarda. Assim que se posicionou bem atrás dele, encostou-lhe uma arma na cabeça.

- Não se mova ou atiro. – disse em bom grego.

O outro nada respondeu.

- Baixe a arma ou atiro.

Agora conseguiu visualizar-lhe o capacete e a bandeira de três cores. Nesta hora, deveria valer-se da língua universal: o inglês. Afinal, os chineses só viviam mesmo na China. (5)

- Abaixe a arma ou atiro. – Milo repetiu, devagar, em inglês – Sei que é inimigo. Vejo em seu capacete que é francês.

- Se me valeu alguma coisa aprender esta língua maldita, é para te mandar para o inferno. – tentou virar-se, mas gemeu alto por causa da dor.

O grego aproveitou para tomar-lhe o revólver. O francês voltou à posição anterior, de costas para o outro. Deitou a cabeça no chão, respirando ofegante. A dor era absurda. Sem conseguir controlar o que sentia, urrou. Parecia que seu corpo ia partir-se ao meio. Levantou o tronco, apoiando-se pelos cotovelos. Assim a dor era intensa, porém suportável.

O francês começou a tremer.

- O que foi ? – Milo perguntou – O quê você tem ?

Kamus não respondia. Suava em bicas. Sua cabeça girava e o corpo parecia estar completamente dilacerado. O grego andou até a lanterna, pegou-a e iluminou seu inimigo.

- Nossa ! Você tem uma bela fratura de bacia aí, hein ? – disse se aproximando.

O francês não respondeu. Deixou a cabeça pender para trás. Tentou deitar-se totalmente no chão, mas gemeu com maior intensidade. Voltou a apoiar-se em seus cotovelos.

- Por que você não deita ?

- Se eu pudesse... – falou entre os dentes.

- Dói muito ?

- Só quando tenho que responder perguntas estúpidas. – gemeu ao tentar olhar para o outro. Mais uma vez deixou-se apoiar nos cotovelos.

Milo ficou quieto, apenas observando a agonia do estrangeiro.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso lhe fazer companhia. Preciso achar uma saída.

- Não vai me matar ?

- Não será necessário. Quer coisa pior que morrer lentamente, preso debaixo de uma pedra ? – disse e caminhou pelo corredor.

-o-

Kamus não ouvia mais barulho. O outro já deveria estar longe.

- Droga. – falou em francês – Se eu pudesse alcançar aquela maldita morfin.. – seu gemido foi alto. A tentativa de dobrar o corpo para alcançar a mochila tinha sido catastrófica.

Jogou-se ao chão, contorcendo-se de dor.

- Deus, como é insuportável. – cerrou os dentes com força. Era terrível o que sentia. Levantou novamente o corpo e apoiou-se pelos cotovelos.

- Não há saída. – Milo comentou retornando e ficando parado, apenas observando o outro.

- Então aproveite o espetáculo. A morte do comandante franc... – a dor o impediu de falar.

Deixou-se cair sobre o solo e cerrou os dentes, evitando gemer na frente do inimigo. Segurou-se o quanto pode, mas a dor era incontrolável. Urrou novamente. Voltou a apoiar-se em seus cotovelos e deixou a cabeça pender para trás.

Kamus estava cansado. Seus cotovelos doíam, seu pescoço doía, sua cabeça doía, a bacia doía. Deu um suspiro e levantou a cabeça.

- Assim só vai cansar-se mais ainda.

- Imagino que entenda muito de fraturas.

- Sou instrumentador cirúrgico. Entendo muito bem. Não estou na guerra para matar, mas para salvar. Vê ? – iluminou o símbolo de uma cruz vermelha sobre seu braço – Pena que para você, francesinho, para salvar os SEUS inimigos.

Kamus deixou-se novamente cair no solo e gemeu, contorcendo-se.

- Deus, – disse em francês – como dói ! – levantou-se mais uma vez e segurou-se pelos cotovelos.

- Como ficou preso aí ?

- Atira. Se quer me matar, atira. Atira logo ! – exasperou-se

- Para quê ?

- Atira !

- E poupar seu sofrimento ? – perguntou com desdém.

Kamus emitiu um som estranho e cerrou os dentes. O grego viu o outro mais uma vez tentar se deitar e gritar de dor. Aproximou-se com cuidado e iluminou os escombros. Viu o sangue que saía entre a cintura do jovem e a pedra.

- Está muito ferido ? – chegou um pouco mais perto.

- Afaste-se. Não preciso de sua compaixão.

- Sabe, francês, seu pior castigo não é morrer. Aposto que está doendo muito.

- Vá embora. – gemeu mais uma vez.

- E perder seu sofrimento ? – debochou.

- Desgraçado. Devolva-me o revólver.

- Para quê ? Se atirar em mim não conseguirá sair daí e não vou deixá-lo usar em você mesmo.

O corpo do francês começou a tremer. Passou depois a chacoalhar-se. Kamus deitou-se no chão e se contorceu de dor. Segurava os lábios com força para não gritar.

Milo olhou em volta. Havia uma pedra de tamanho razoável por perto. Deveria servir. Puxou-a, mas era muito pesada. Demorou algum tempo para chegar com o pedaço de escombro. O francês, apoiado novamente pelos cotovelos, tremia e suava. O grego levantou um pouco mais o corpo do outro e empurrou a pedra por baixo como apoio.

A nova posição era boa. A altura que a cabeça e parte das costas ficavam não eram suficiente para aplacar a dor, mas era melhor que estar direto no chão. E não precisaria mais ficar cansando o pescoço ou o cotovelo.

- Por quê faz isso ? – perguntou baixinho.

- Você está ardendo em febre. – Milo constatou com o dorso da mão no rosto do outro.

- Vá embora e me deixe morrer em paz. – fechou os olhos. Gritou de dor quando o grego tocou suavemente sua cintura.

- A situação está feia, francesinho. Espere aqui.

- Não vou a lugar algum. – replicou debochado, segurando um gemido.

O grego voltou instantes depois, trazia uma espécie bolsa e uma cadeira. Abriu a pequena maleta e retirou uma seringa e um frasco. Encheu a seringa com o líquido.

- O que é isso ? Veneno ?

- Morfina. Vai amenizar um pouco sua dor. Não se mova.

A picada próxima à cintura doeu. Kamus arqueou o corpo.

- Shhh. Não faça isso. – o grego colocou a mão em seu peito, obrigando-o a se deitar na pedra – Eu poderia ter quebrado a agulha.

O francês estava ofegante.

- Calma. – disse baixinho – Vou aplicar mais uma e você vai se sentir melhor.

Desta vez a picada não doeu. Kamus sentiu-se mais relaxado. Milo pegou outra seringa e encheu-a com o líquido de outro frasco. Direcionou a lanterna para o braço do outro.

- Feche a mão com força. – pediu, mas o francês não tinha força suficiente para obedecer – Tudo bem. – pegou a mão do estrangeiro e iluminou seu pulso. – Você tem veias finas. Não mexa o braço. Vou tentar não te machucar.

- O que é isso ?

- Anti-térmico. Você está queimando em febre. Já deve ser efeito da infecção. Temos que te tirar logo daqui.

- Esqueça. Vou morrer.

- Todos vamos. – aplicou a injeção com cuidado.

- Por quê está fazendo isso ? Sou seu inimigo. Deveria me odiar.

- E odeio. – fez uma leve massagem no local onde aplicou a injeção – Odeio a guerra.

- Estou falando de ódio dos franceses, dos alemães...

- Então me diga quantos tenho que matar para ter meu irmão de volta ? – interrompeu-o

Kamus ficou sem resposta.

- Responda. Diga quantos irmãos de outras pessoas eu preciso matar para meu irmão ressuscitar.

- Você tem um coração nobre.

- Eu ? Não. Quem tem é a minha mãe. Depois que o meu irmão morreu na guerra, ela não queria que eu viesse. No dia em que eu ia me alistar, ela me disse: "Milo, quantos irmãos de estrangeiros é necessário matar para trazer seu irmão de volta à vida ?" Eu fiquei sem resposta. Depois disso mudei de idéia e me alistei no corpo médico.

- Queria ter esta coragem. – sentiu-se amolecido pelos medicamentos.

- Como se sente ?

- Tem morfina na mochila. Pode pegar para você. – disse devagar.

- Acha mesmo que fiz isso esperando algo em troca ? Não, francesinho. Não espero nem o seu "muito obrigado". Fiz isso pela minha mãe. Eu fiz isso por mim. Eu vim aqui para salvar vidas e não para tirá-las.

- Obrigado. – Kamus disse baixinho e fechou os olhos, adormecendo.

A manhã já despontava e a poeira baixava. Desligou a lanterna. Perdeu algum tempo observando o outro. Compadeceu-se. Apesar de inimigo, era um ser humano. Talvez irmão de alguém. Respirou fundo, deitou a cadeira no chão, puxou-a para perto do outro e começou seu trabalho.

-o-

Kamus despertou com um barulho. Era o grego. Derrubara alguma coisa. Disse algo em uma língua estranha. O francês não entendia grego, mas era fácil deduzir que era um palavrão.

Percebeu algumas coisas estranhas: estava claro; não estava mais debaixo das pedras e agora estava completamente deitado no chão; estava afastado dos escombros.

Olhou em volta.

- Como você está ? – Milo aproximou-se e passou suavemente o dorso da mão pelo rosto do francês. Poderia até ser para experimentar a temperatura do corpo do outro, mas Kamus o sentiu como um delicado carinho.

- Estou morto.

- Como ? – perguntou sem entender.

- Só posso estar morto. Não sinto dor, não odeio meu inimigo e tenho um anjo cuidando de mim.

Milo sorriu de volta. O outro poderia ser francês, mas era lindo. Não era necessário explicar nada. Bastavam os olhares. Claro que o exército não aceitava homossexuais, mas isso não se aplicava em tempo de guerra.

- Não se preocupe. Você não está morto. Só não te dou um beliscão, pois seria muita maldade. – apertou um pouco a mão do outro e acariciou-a de leve com os dedos – Vê ? Não está morto.

Kamus ensaiava um sorriso quando ouviram um barulho.

- O que foi isso ?

- Não sei. Vou ver. – o grego se levantou.

- Não, Milo. – chamou-o pelo nome pela primeira vez – Não me deixe sozinho.

- Não se preocupe. – abaixou-se e apertou-lhe a mão de novo – Não vou te abandonar.

- Tudo bem.

O grego subiu os escombros e sumiu. Voltou instantes depois.

- Preciso te tirar daqui. Pena que não posso te carregar no colo.

- Por quê ?

- Seu corpo não agüentaria a dor. Ia te machucar muito.

- Não. Pergunto por quê tem que me tirar daqui ?

- Ouvi vozes de italianos. Se te pegam, te matam.

- Por que se preocupa comigo ?

- Não quero que se machuque.

- Você não sabe nem o meu nome.

- Você não me falou.

- Kamus.

- Kamus. Nome bonito. – sorriu.

- Ah, se eu pudesse andar... – tentou levantar, mas foi impedido pelo outro – Se eu pudesse andar, nós dois fugiríamos.

- Boa idéia. Vamos fugir.

- Fugir ? Para onde ?

- Para o Brasil.

- Para o Brasil ?

- É. O clima parece um pouco com o da Grécia e eu tenho um amigo lá, o Aldebaran. A gente pode ficar na casa dele. E quando você sentir falta da França, a gente pode ir para a Argentina.

- Argentina ?

- É. O Deba diz que a Argentina lembra a Europa. Uma vez ele queria para Paris, mas como estava sem dinheiro, foi para Buenos Aires. Ele disse que adorou e ainda economizou uma grana.

- Quem é Deba ?

- Aldebaran, meu amigo brasileiro.

Os dois ouviram um barulho vindo do alto. Vozes.

- Parece alemão.

- Tem certeza que não é grego ?

- Absoluta. – disse subindo os escombros.

- Aonde você vai ?

- Você precisa de cuidados médicos ou vai morrer.

- Milo, Meu Anjo, Mon Ange, não vá embora.

O grego voltou.

- É preciso, Kâ. – pegou sua mão – Corcovado, dia dez, três horas da tarde.

- O quê ?

- Rio de Janeiro. É aonde vamos nos encontrar no Brasil. Se eu for capturado, fujo e vou para lá. Todo dia dez eu estarei no Corcovado, às três da tarde, te esperando. Se você for capturado, eu te ajudo a fugir e você me espera lá até que eu consiga viajar também.

- Você está falando sério ?

- Você duvida ? – Milo perguntou ao dar um beijou suave na mão do outro.

- Não, mas como tem certeza que vou te esperar ?

- Se você disser agora que vai me esperar, é suficiente.

- Vou te esperar.

- Ótimo. – Milo deu-lhe mais um beijo na mão – Então não importa o que aconteça, nos encontraremos no Brasil.

- Não importa o que aconteça, nos encontraremos no Brasil. – afirmou.

O grego sorriu e subiu mais uma vez os escombros. Kamus ouviu alguém, em francês, lhe dar voz de prisão. Ouviu Milo replicar, em inglês, que havia um comandante francês ferido no andar de baixo e precisava de cuidados médicos urgentes. Uma saraivada de tiros cortou o ar. Imediatamente o corpo do grego caiu sobre os escombros e rolou até o chão.

- Um verme a menos. – ouviu alguém dizer e logo um oficial francês surgiu no buraco aberto. Olhou para Kamus e apontou-lhe uma arma com mira – IDENTIFIQUE-SE ! – ordenou.

Os olhos de Kamus estavam marejados. Jamais imaginaria tamanha perversidade. Olhou para Milo. Os belos olhos azuis já não refletiam mais a vida. Quantos irmãos ainda deveriam ser mortos ?

- IDENTIFIQUE-SE ! – o outro bradou.

Kamus sentia o pontinho sobre sua cabeça. Bastava responder ao outro francês que era o comandante do décimo quarto regimento. Olhou mais uma vez para o grego. Quantos ainda seriam mortos ?

Virou-se para seu interlocutor.

- Fuck you ! – respondeu em bom inglês. (6)

A bala que saiu do revólver rapidamente atingiu sua cabeça. O impacto doeu, mas agora não sentia mais dor. Viu uma luz branca e sorriu. Só poderia ser a tão falada luz vista por todos os que atravessavam a fronteira entre a vida e a morte. Sabia que em breve estaria bem porque estava indo para um lugar melhor: estava indo para o Brasil.

Só esperava que o dia dez chegasse logo.

-oOo-

_**Nota da autora - explicaçõe**__**s**_

( 1 ) Apenas como informativo, esta fic é a minha primeira one-shot e foi baseada em dois filmes: Inimigo Meu e um filme muito antigo sobre a Segunda Guerra onde três ingleses e um alemão ficam presos em uma caverna. Ambos os filmes apresentam a tolerância racial como forma de sobrevivência.

( 2 ) Alusão ao fato do mapa da Itália assemelhar-se à uma bota

( 3 ) Por volta dos anos de 65 d.C. Nero era o imperador de Roma e o fogo consumiu a cidade.

( 4 ) Por conta de inúmeras guerras travadas no passado, Inglaterra e França tem um relacionamento frio.

( 5 ) O chinês é a língua mais falada no mundo por que a população chinesa é a maior do mundo, mas o inglês ainda é a língua oficial do comércio, finanças e comunicação mundial.

( 6 ) Tradução do inglês – Fxxx-se !

_**Nota da autora – contato**_

Podem me contatar via review, neste site ou através do e-mail erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR)

_**Nota da autora – agradecimentos**_

Agradeço a todos os que já leram a fic, principalmente aos que deixaram comentário: Anjo Setsuna, Fáh (não consegui responder, mas agradeço os comentários e vc tem razão, pois muitas histórias bonitas são tristes. Vide a melhor de todas: Romeu e Julieta), Aquarius no Camy, Anushka-Chan, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Ilía Verseau, Paulety, Virgo-chan, Shiryuforever94, Flor de Gelo,Shakinha, Saga de Pijamas, La Francaise, Carol Couto

Tenham todos um ótimo 2008 !


End file.
